


saudade

by Fanlady



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlady/pseuds/Fanlady
Summary: Setiap malam aku menatap langit bertabur bintang, bertanya-tanya apa kau berada di antara salah satunya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Di sini aku mengambil sudut pandang orang pertama, yang artinya reader bisa langsung naganggap 'aku' di sini sebagai diri sendiri X"D  
> p.s. disarankan mendengarkan lagu If I Could Fly dari One Direction. Beneran liriknya ngena banget sama ff ini

Aku memandang langit temaram di balik jendela kamar. Bulan setengah lingkaran mengintip malu-malu dari balik bayangan awan gelap. Tak ada satu pun bintang yang terlihat. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

Aku mendesah pelan dan merebahkan kembali kepala di bantal yang empuk. Malam sudah larut, tapi mataku sama sekali tak bisa terpejam. Pikiranku terlalu sibuk memikirkan banyak hal untuk bisa beristirahat barang sejenak. Dan yang memenuhi benakku saat ini —dan setiap hari— adalah kau.

Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali kau menghubungiku? Aku merindukan saat-saat layar ponselku berkedip dan namamu tertera di sana. Aku rindu mendengar suaramu. Suara yang seringkali terdengar dingin, tapi jauh dibaliknya justru terasa hangat. Aku benar-benar ingin mendengarnya saat ini.

Kau sedang sibuk di luar sana, aku tahu. Bertarung melawan para alien jahat yang ingin menguasai alam semesta. Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau mau repot-repot melakukan semua itu. Lagipula masih banyak orang lain yang bisa melakukannya. Tapi begitulah dirimu. Kau tak pernah bisa melihat ketidakadilan bahkan sedikit saja. Kau akan langsung melesat melintasi galaksi setiap mendengar ada kejahatan yang terjadi. Kau akan berusaha melawannya, tak peduli walau harus menggunakan segala cara.

Dan itulah, salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, _Kaizo._

.  
.  
.  
**Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta**  
**Warnings : KaizoxReader, Reader’s POV, OOC, typo(s)**  
**Selamat membaca~**  
.  
.  
.

Aku berlari menembus hujan dengan hanya berpayung tas tangan merah marunku. Dalam sekejap, nyaris semua pakaianku telah basah kuyup. Aku sedikit menggerutu saat akhirnya berhasil menemukan tempat berteduh dan mengeluarkan air yang menggenang di sepatuku.

Sebuah dering yang sangat familiar terdengar dari sakuku. Aku bergegas mengeluarkan ponsel dan melihat sebuah pesan baru tertera di sana.

_**Maaf baru sempat mengabari. Di sini sedang kacau sekali. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti saat keadaan sudah lebih baik.** _

Aku memandang pesan itu cukup lama, seolah tengah berharap ada pesan lain yang akan muncul. Tapi tentu saja tidak ada. Aku menghela napas dan memasukkan kembali ponsel ke dalam saku.

Setelah berminggu-minggu tak ada kabar sama sekali, dan sekarang kau hanya mengirimkan satu pesan itu? Dan lagi kenapa pesannya harus sesingkat itu? Tak adakah hal lain yang ingin kau katakan padaku? ‘Aku merindukanmu’, misalnya?

Satu lagi helaan napas lolos dari kedua bibirku. Bodohnya aku. Apa yang sebenarnya kuharapkan? Kau adalah Kaizo. Si Kapten Kaizo Sang Pemberontak Legenda. Buat apa aku mengharapkan hal-hal konyol seperti itu darimu?

Aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Aku tahu sejak awal hubungan ini tak akan berjalan mudah. Beberapa kali kau mencoba memperingatkanku dan mendorongku menjauh. Tapi aku tetap bersikeras ingin bersamamu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga aku tak peduli lagi pada semua resiko yang akan kudapatkan untuk bisa memilikimu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu sampai rasanya dadaku sangat sakit setiap kali memikirkanmu.

Kalau ini memang cinta, kenapa rasanya harus begitu menyakitkan?

Aku akhirnya ambruk saat tak kuasa lagi menahan air mata yang selalu terasa hendak tumpah. Aku menangis bersama hujan yang tak henti mengguyur. Aku menangis hingga dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Aku menangis karena aku merindukanmu.

_Aku merindukanmu, Kaizo ..._

.  
.  
.

Kadang aku bertanya-tanya sendiri, apa kau merasa bosan saat bersamaku. Aku tahu kau sering mengganggapku merepotkan. Aku selalu membuatmu merasa terganggu karena sifatku yang menyebalkan —dan terlalu berisik— bagimu. Aku selalu menempelimu ke mana-mana setiap kali kau mampir ke sini, dan aku akan menghujanimu dengan banyak pesan dan telepon saat kau berada jauh di luar angkasa sana.

Aku tahu cintaku selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi aku tak peduli asalkan aku bisa tetap bersamamu. Apa sikapku ini egois? Kurasa begitu.

Aku tak mengerti bagaimana aku bisa tergila-gila seperti ini padamu. Aku bukanlah seorang gadis yang mudah jatuh cinta. Aku juga sama sekali tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi justru itulah yang terjadi saat aku pertama kali melihatmu. Hanya satu lirikan, seulas senyuman, dan aku tahu aku telah terjerat pesonamu.

Namun dari sekian banyak pertanyaan tentangmu yang menghantui benakku, satu hal yang tak pernah bisa kujawab adalah, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku? Kau tak pernah mau menjawabnya setiap kali aku bertanya. Apakah kau juga mencintaiku —tidak, apakah kau, walau hanya sedikit saja, pernah menyukaiku? Jika kau memang tak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku, kenapa kau masih mau bertahan denganku?

Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang kau pikirkan di balik sikap dinginmu itu. Tapi bolehkah aku berharap sedikit saja, Kaizo? Bisakah aku berharap, bahwa suatu saat nanti, perasaanku yang begitu meluap-luap padamu ini akan berbalas?

.  
.  
.

Aku duduk di depan meja belajar yang menghadap langsung ke jendela kamarku. Mataku menerawang langit malam bertabur bintang, bertanya-tanya apakah kini kau tengah berada di antara salah satunya.

Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di luar sana, Kaizo? Apakah kau sedang bertarung dengan para penjahat? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kuharap kau tidak terluka.

Kadang aku merasa kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu hingga melewati batas. Bukan sekali-dua kali aku melihatmu datang dengan tubuh babak belur dan penuh luka bekas pertarungan. Tapi tak peduli berapa kali pun aku melarangmu untuk kembali, kau selalu saja kerasa kepala. Yang kau pikirkan hanya bagaimana agar bisa menumpas semua kejahatan yang ada. Tak peduli walau kau harus mengorbankan dirimu sendiri.

Tapi aku peduli. Aku selalu menantimu dengan cemas di sini. Bertanya-tanya apakah kau baik-baik saja di sana. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Aku takut tak akan pernah bisa melihatmu lagi. Tapi kau selalu kembali untukku. Dan bagiku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Aku meletakkan kepala di atas lipatan lenganku dan memejamkan mata, membayangkan kau ada di sini bersamaku. Mengusap kepalaku hingga aku tertidur.

_Cepatlah kembali... Aku benar-benar merindukanmu ..._

.  
.  
.

Aku menyeruput segelas es cokelat yang mulai mencair di tengah udara panas. Mataku terpaku pada novel di tanganku, namun aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melirik handphone yang masih betah bergeming. Tak ada pesan atau panggilan apapun darimu. Aku sudah berusaha membiasakan diri setelah lebih dari dua bulan berlalu. Tapi tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan.

Aku tak bisa berhenti berpikir bahwa kau mungkin sudah melupakanku. Kau akhirnya merasa jenuh dan memutuskan untuk tak pernah kembali. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk mencampakkan seorang gadis dari Bumi yang begitu tergila-gila padamu. Kau hanya perlu memutuskan semua hubungan yang ada. Berhenti mengirim pesan dan menelepon, lalu tak pernah kembali. Dan aku akan ditinggalkan di sini, hancur tak bersisa.

Atau mungkin saja kau tengah menghadapi bahaya yang begitu besar di luar sana. Kau mungkin sedang bertarung mati-matian mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk menyelamatkan jutaan nyawa lainnya. Dan walau kemungkinan pertama terasa begitu menyakitkan, aku tetap lebih memilih kau benar-benar mencampakkanku daripada menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kau mungkin saja sedang meregang nyawa entah di mana.

Aku berusaha kembali fokus pada novel yang tengah kubaca, namun suara dering ponsel membuatku tersentak. Secepat kilat aku menyambarnya dan melihat namamu tertera di sana. Kurasakan tanganku gemetar hebat saat aku akhirnya menekan tombol untuk menjawab panggilan.

“ _Aku kembali._ ”

Suara itu ... suara yang begitu kurindukan ... Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa mendengarnya lagi. Dan aku tak kuasa untuk menahan air mata yang tumpah karena luapan rasa rindu.

“ _Aku akan menunggumu di tempat biasa_.”

Aku bahkan tak perlu berpikir saat menyambar tas dan berlari ke luar. Pangglan darimu sudah berakhir, tapi aku tetap membiarkan ponselku berada di samping telinga karena aku berharap bisa mendengar suaramu lagi. Aku benar-benar takut kau akan menghilang lagi, maka aku mempercepat langkah agar bisa segera bertemu denganmu.

Dan kau berdiri di sana, seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Seolah kau tak pernah pergi. Seolah kau memang selalu ada di sini.

Kau berbalik saat aku melangkah mendekat. Tak ada senyum di wajahmu, hanya ada raut lelah. Kau merentangkan kedua tanganmu dan tanpa ragu aku berlari ke dalam pelukanmu. Rengkuhanmu yang hangat dan nyaman sama sekali tak berubah, membuat semua keraguanku sirna begitu saja.

“Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama,” bisikmu.

Aku terisak di dadamu, sementara kau mengusap kepalaku perlahan. “Aku merindukanmu ...” ucapku lirih.

“Aku tahu ...” kau membalas dengan tak kalah lirih.

“Aku sangat, sangat merindukanmu ...” ulangku lagi seolah takut perasaanku tak akan sampai padamu.

Kau mendekapku makin erat, dan walau tak ada kata apa pun yang terucap dari bibirmu, aku mengerti.

Kuharap saat ini waktu terhenti, sehingga kau dan aku bisa terus seperti ini. Selamanya.

.  
.  
.  
**fin**

::: saudade : a deep emotional state of nostalgic or profound melancholic longing for an absent something or someone that one loves (source : Wikipedia).

**Author's Note:**

> Gara-gara nonton ulang episode 24, 25, dan 26 Musim 3 aku jadi kangen setengah mati sama Kaizo. Sempat menggila sebentar dengan nyari-nyari asupan, akhirnya bikin asupan beginian. Aku beneran baper pas nulis ini lho, nggak tau apa reader juga bisa dapet feelnya. Semoga kalian menikmati membaca ini seperti aku menikmati nulisnya~  
> Makasih yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca~


End file.
